Carry on Wayward Son
by Neko Hoshi Hime Okami
Summary: Vegeta brought his father back, then the little celebration turns into a party for everyone. That's when kareoke hits and the three royal Saiyans actually have a good time.


Carry on Wayward Son

****

I blame the fact that I was listening to two different versions of Carry on Wayward Son. Both were from Kansas and The Showdown but the one that stuck out the most was the one by The Showdown. And my mind started picturing King Vegeta singing it. So beware of the weirdness of my mind and ideas. I don't own DBZ, it belongs to Akira Toriyama.

Ever since Vegeta brought him back with what were called Dragon balls, he was kinda curious as to what was on Earth. That was also when he noticed how short his son was.

"Father." Vegeta's voice greeted him as he stared at what they called a palm tree.

"What is it Vegeta?" He asked, turning his attention from the tree to his eldest son.

"Lunch is ready if you want any. Bulma made some sandwiches." Vegeta answered with his head poking out between the door and wall.

Sandwiches? What the hell were they? Getting out of his seat, his curious – unknownly – side got the better of him.

"What are sandwiches?" He asked, following his son through the house to the kitchen.

Grabbing one, he handed it to his father. Taking one for himself, he took a bite out of it.

Watching his son and looking at the sandwiches, he looked between the bread to see some kind of meat with something white on it.

"It's bologna with mayo on it. A sandwich can be a lot of things; it can have meat or other things on it." Vegeta explained before finishing his. "Where's Trunks at?"

Bulma sighed, her glare focused on Vegeta but avoided his father. "He's out with Gohan and Goten training since you insist that they train instead of spend a day with their families." She hissed before tossing the hand towel onto the counter.

Vegeta shrugged and went back to his father who finally took a bite out of the sandwich.

Wrinkling his nose, it was different and strange to the King of all Saiyans. The taste was something unfamiliar to him and it was nasty to him. Feeling a hand on his shoulder, his son standing on his toes, he saw that confident gleam in his eyes that he put in them.

"It'll grow on ya. There's a lot of foods that'll grow on ya."

"Oh Vegeta, I invited Gure and Tarble for dinner since they came for a visit." Bulma called from the living room as she folded up laundry with her father and mother watching a movie.

"Why Tarble?" He asked, glaring at his wife and lover.

"It might as well be a family thing since you brought your father back. Anyway Trunks wanted to see his uncle again." She retorted, raising her eyebrow at him.

Walking outside to absorb some more sunlight, he couldn't remember his youngest son. He took one look at him and sent him off because of his power level. He wasn't sure how he was doing because of that fact. He was also sure that his son hated him for it.

"And I also invited everyone else over for some fun too. Dad dug out the kareoke machine." Bulma announced which earned a crash to follow.

"Hell no! Kakarot isn't coming over here! He and his family can stay home for all I care!" Vegeta yelled before yelping and ducking outside. Flying up on the roof, he avoided all the objects that Bulma was throwing at him.

"Start being nice ya jerk!" She screamed before slamming the door.

"Why does he have to come? You said it was supposed to be a family thing but no it has to be a big party." Vegeta muttered as he leaned back.

"Who's Kakarot Vegeta?" His father asked from where he sat in a lounge chair.

"Bardock's son. The youngest one anyway." Vegeta answered as he closed his eyes.

King Vegeta nodded, settling down even if the clothes that he was given felt so weird on him. He was so used to the cape and armor that he was killed in.

"Is Frieza still alive?" He asked as he sat up.

"No. Kakarot killed him. I tried but I got killed instead." Vegeta answered bluntly. He didn't care if his father saw him as a weakling. He tried to kill the monster which was the best to his ability at the time.

"Okay." He sighed. At least that monster was dead.

"I'm home!" Trunks called from the front door.

"Hey there little squirt! Your Dad and Grandpa are outside in the backyard." Bulma said, watching her son run to the door.

"Grandpa!" He called before hopping on top of his father, causing both of them to fall from the chair.

Looking over the roof, Vegeta saw the one thing he never got to do with his father. Bond. All he did was follow his father to one of each of his battles and watch what his father did. It rubbed onto him, causing him to be cold hearted like his father. He often wondered at night that if his grandfather was like that to his father.

"Trunks? How was training? Did you beat him?" King Vegeta asked, a small smile playing on the normally frowning face.

"No, we were both learning how to control Gotenks." Trunks answered with that hyper smile on his face. "Then Goten's mom gave us some pop with ramen for lunch. It was so good!"

"Good to hear that." He said. Getting up with Trunks off him, he got back in the chair.

Settling down from the surprise attack from his grandson, he knew that he should have been a better father to Vegeta but it was something he had to do. It was in case his son inherited the throne. He had to prepare him at that young age for it. He had to do what he had to.

"Hey there!" An unfamiliar voice called out of nowhere. "Hey there Vegeta!"

"Will you shut up for once Kakarot!" Vegeta called, causing King Vegeta to perk up from where he sat. Looking over at the fence, he saw Bardock or what he thought was Bardock.

"Bardock?" He asked, raising an eyebrow with his question.

"That's not Bardock. That's Kakarot, his youngest son." Vegeta said as he jumped down off the roof. He saw it was clear from Bulma's rampage.

"Vegeta!" She screamed as he fell to the ground with something hitting him in the head.

"What the hell was that for woman!" He yelled, holding his head as he grabbed the frying pan that she threw. Walking back inside, he glared at her, yelling more.

"Who's Bardock?" Goku asked.

"Yep, you're not him. You don't have his brains either."

"Who's this Bardock person?" Goku asked, hopping over the fence.

Noticing his Ki, King Vegeta looked at him. "You really are Bardock's son after all. So how's Raditz?"

"He's not my brother and he's dead. He can stay that way for kidnaping my son like he did." Goku hissed, seriousness suddenly coming from him.

"Hey Tarble's here!" Bulma called as Vegeta walked outside again, an ice pack to his head as he muttered under his breath.

Tarble was here. His youngest son was here. The same child that he gave away because of his power level and aggressiveness.

Goku walked into the house and greeted the shortest of the Vegeta's.

"Brother." Tarble called out, causing both his brother and father to turn.

"Tarble, do you remember him?" Vegeta asked as he pointed to their father.

"No." He answered. He felt like he should know him but he doesn't. "Who is he?"

"Our father, the king." Vegeta answered.

Tarble stared at him, he looked just like his brother but taller with facial hair. "Hello father."

"Tarble." He greeted.

"Food's done!" Bulma called as she glared playfully at Vegeta. Whether he pissed her off or not, she still loved him.

Getting out of the chair, he stretched and followed his sons to the table that was set up outside for everyone. Grabbing a plate, he filled his plate with food and watched Goku fill two plates. He was definitely Bardock's son.

After dinner, the Kareoke machine was brought out and Krillin tried his hands at it. After singing the first verse, he was kicked off the stage and had Mrs. Brief try her hand at it with _Objection(Tango)_ by Shakira.

"You try it Dad." Tarble said, nudging his father in the ribs.

Looking at him with a raised eyebrow, everyone else encouraged him to try it. Getting up with people hollering for him to get going, he went through the list. All the songs on there were unfamiliar to him. They didn't make any sense to him at all. Finally, he chose one from the songs.

Instrumental music played through the speakers before words played on the screen before him.

__

Carry on wayward son

For there''ll be peace when you are done

Lay your weary head to rest

Now don't you cry no more

Once I rose above the noise and confusion

Just to get a glimpse beyond the illusion

I was soaring even higher, but I flew to high

Though my eyes could see I still was a blind man

Though my mind could think I still was a mad man

I hear the voices when I'm dreamin'

I can hear them say

All of a sudden, two other voices joined in on his. Looking beside him, both of his sons joined him with the audience whooping and hollering in encouragement.

Tarble knew he had to forget about what his father did to him and work on repairing that life with him.

(Chorus)

_Carry on wayward son_

_For there''ll be peace when you are done_

_Lay your weary head to rest_

_Now don't you cry no more_

_(Chorus) Carry on wayward son_

_For there''ll be peace when you are done_

_Lay your weary head to rest_

_Now don't you cry no more_

_Masquerading as a man with a reason_

_My charade is the event of the season_

_And if I claim to be a wise man, it surely means that I don't know_

_On a stormy sea of moving emotion_

_Tossed about I'm like a ship on the ocean_

_I set a course for winds of fortune, but I hear the voices say_

**Every time the chorus came, his two sons joined in, making it a family event in that way._Carry on, you will always remember_**

_Carry on, nothing equals the splendor_

_Now your life's no longer empty_

_Surely heave waits for you_

_Carry on wayward son_

_For there''ll be peace when you are done_

_Lay your weary head to rest_

_Now don't you cry no more_

After the song had ended, he looked to see Trunks jumping up and down and yelling.

_"Great job Dad." Tarble said as he set the microphone back._

_Looking to Vegeta, he was already in the crowd next to Bulma. He was curled up next to her, closer then he was with the woman that brought his sons in the world. He knew that the things that his son wasn't there anymore. He was willingly to fight for more important things. His home, his family and his friends._

_Something that he didn't know how to do. He had things to learn and things to eat. He's gonna enjoy it on Earth. And be there for his grandson and family that is there. And know how Kakarot wasn't able to destroy this planet's dominating species. Hell, he'll carry on too._

****

_And DONE! I really enjoyed this because its so alternate universe that it's not funny. I'm not sure if Tarble would forgive his father but there's that chance. Also this was my first time writing about King Vegeta like this so I might have made him OOC. Criticism is welcome but flamers will be drowned in water so I don't have to hear them. So please review and tell me if you liked it. Hopefully you did._


End file.
